


Flirt

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You're saying kissing Lyn was your idea?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/gifts).



> Written for Dryad as part of my [Advent drabbles](http://wendymr.livejournal.com/270852.html).

“You got something to tell me, Sergeant?”

Lewis’s face is like thunder. James inhales deeply. “I initiated it, sir. If you’re angry – and I can see you are – blame me.”

Lewis frowns. “You’re sayin’ kissing Lyn was your idea?”

James nods.

“That’s funny, ‘cause she told me she asked you to. Said she was trying to make Tim jealous. Apparently, it worked.”

James swallows. “You know? Then why–? Because I should’ve refused?”

“Say no to our Lyn when she’s determined?” Lewis glances heavenward. “Nah. Didn’t like seein’ you get used again.” He squeezes James’s shoulder. “Because you deserve better.”

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, this really is 100 words! I don't know why AO3 thinks it's only 99, but both Word and a manual count show 100.


End file.
